


[Podfic] Pyrrhic Victory

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Reichenbach Fall. Molly said he seemed sad when John wasn't watching. She wasn't wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Pyrrhic Victory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thirtypercent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtypercent/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pyrrhic Victory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/799527) by [thirtypercent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirtypercent/pseuds/thirtypercent). 



  
Length: 18:39  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wwx25nj4x5hzmas/Pyrrhic+Victory.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/pyrrhic-victory) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Whispers](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lKzKRiB09FY) -David Baxter


End file.
